


The Chemistry of Biology

by PlaneJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur walks in on Merlin wanking.  Merlin encourages him to stay.  More wanking ensues.  Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemistry of Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alby_mangroves' [Wanking Comment Fest.](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html)

Arthur doesn’t knock.

Merlin’s ramrod hard; the head of his ruddy dick is poking out the top of his fist, like a sex-beacon, if there's such a thing. Arthur goes ten shades redder than scarlet the instant he sees it. 

“Give us a minute?” Merlin pants. 

Arthur stands stock still. Frozen.

Merlin pauses, huffs loud then snaps, “Shut the door, would you?” 

Arthur hovers, about to say something, but he’s completely speechless for a change. He sort of jiggles from one leg to the other and ends up half out the door again. His head’s lowered, looking at the floor; it might look like he’s not looking at Merlin’s dick but his frantic eyes are telling a different story. 

“For _fuck’s sakes,_ come in,” Merlin bites out. It’s not possible to make it any clearer. Merlin covers himself with the front of his school shirt, since Arthur's not getting it yet. Hopefully he'll catch on ... and soon.

Arthur closes the door and leans against it, hands behind his back like he’s being held prisoner. He says quietly, “You said six o’clock. You said you needed help with your Chemistry.”

“Did I?” Merlin smirks. “I forgot.”

Poor Arthur. Merlin, along with at least half of the rest of Year 12, have wanked together: in the showers, at a number of Gwaine’s legendary porn parties and ... basically, at every available opportunity. Not Arthur though. It’s not like he’s a _persona non grata_ , Headmaster’s son or not. He's just one of those that doesn't. 

“I could come back later,” Arthur squeaks.

“You could. Or you could stay while I finish.” Arthur’s fading pink hue fires up again. There’s a vein in his neck pulsing. It gives Merlin ideas. Filthy ideas. “Or, you could join me.”

Arthur actually looks scandalised, for realsies. _“Masturbate?_ In front of you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not a homosexual,” Arthur says defensively. 

At this point, Merlin could rip the piss out of Arthur something chronic. He’s so stiff it’s like he’s been dipped in liquid nitrogen, his expression locked somewhere between aghast and terrorised. Merlin feels sorry for him. He wants to pet his golden hair and tell him it’s all right. Instead, Merlin says, really casually, like his dick isn’t perking up over the mere thought of Arthur’s potential sexuality, whatever it might or might not be, “I never said you were, but if you are or you aren’t, makes no difference.”

“Are _you_ a homosexual?”

“Dunno. Maybe. I might be bi. I’d suck your cock, if you wanted me to.”

Arthur makes a tiny keening noise in the back of his throat. 

Merlin’s hard again as he says, “But I like tits, too. And all the other girl bits.”

There’s a key in the door. Arthur turns around, slow as the hour hand on a clock, and locks them in. It takes him almost forever to finally baby-step over to the bed, where he sits, _perches_ , on the end, hands in his lap. 

Merlin urges, “Go on. Show me how you do it.”

Arthur shakes his head. He won’t look at Merlin when he says, “You first.” 

Merlin feels a bit mean because Arthur looks like he’s about to cry and there’s no mistaking the tent in the front of his trousers. Perhaps if Merlin stops looking at him he’ll relax. He pulls out one of the pillows from behind his back and props it against the wall at his side. Maybe Arthur will move next to him once he’s had an eyeful. 

Merlin’s trousers are around his ankles. He only has to lift up his shirt to reveal his burgeoning erection, but he opens his legs as well and pushes his fingers over the loose skin on his balls. It feels really good; he moans into the pleasure. 

Arthur shifts his knees around, parallel with Merlin’s, then he shrugs and it’s shy, nervous and utterly endearing. 

“Come on then,” Merlin says, taking his swelling dick in hand, “let’s see you.”

Arthur follows the order without question, from a scholarship boy no less, probably for the first time in his school career. He moves closer, next to Merlin, unzips his flies and wriggles his trousers and pants over his hips as far as his knees. They fall the rest of the way down. 

Arthur settles back, twisting to face Merlin, his restless fingers twitching on his thigh. His pink balls are covered in a fuzz of golden blond hair. His dick is straight and hard, so fucking straight. But Arthur’s bent and Merlin knows it. 

Arthur watches, rapt, while Merlin lazily strokes his dick. Arthur's blue eyes are wide; that straight, stern jaw of his is clenching while he moves his hand towards his balls, without touching them, like he doesn’t know what to do. Merlin uses his forefinger and thumb, pressing, squeezing below the head of his dick, massaging where it feels sharp and bright and dangerous. He could come quickly, looking at Arthur’s lips parted like that and his face, his fucking gorgeous face just watching, watching, watching him.

“You don’t use your whole fist?” Arthur asks hoarsely.

“How do you mean?” It’s wicked, to tease him. Merlin’s wanked in just about every way he can think of: fingertips, whole fists, left hand, right hand, rubbing up against the covers. He’s even had a go at sticking his fingers up his arse—and he liked it. He asks quietly, coyly, “Show me?”

Merlin means for Arthur to demonstrate on himself but he doesn’t. Arthur leans across and puts his hand on Merlin’s dick and closes his fist around it. At first he doesn’t move, like he’s getting the measure of it, maybe like he’s wondered if someone else’s dick feels like his own. But Merlin can’t wait. He gasps and when he does, it’s like someone kick-started the wank-button in Arthur’s head or his hand or both because then, _then_ he moves his hand—but not up and down like an amateur. Oh, no. Arthur closes his fist around the head of Merlin’s cock and rolls his palm over the tip. He rubs his thumb into the fluid and flicks his wrist down, hard on the down-stroke, more gently on the up.

“Shit, _shitshitshitshitshit,_ ” is all Merlin can say before it’s lights out. His dick explodes over Arthur’s wrist. He has to blow in and out to catch his breath before he realises Arthur is staring at him, eyes full of wonder. Merlin swallows hard and says, “You’ve done that before.”

“Only to myself. Was it okay?”

Merlin laughs. “Yeah. It was brilliant.”

Arthur smiles back, and that’s actually the most brilliant part—Arthur Pendragon, smiling at Merlin like he hung the moon. Arthur’s too ridiculous and too perfectly handsome and his hand is covered in Merlin’s jizz. Merlin’s totally blissed out, too gob-smacked to say anything. He can’t stop grinning.

It must take a minute, or a second, but when Merlin finally comes down enough he nudges the edge of Arthur’s shirt and Arthur takes a deep breath. Merlin goes slow, partly for Arthur’s benefit, mostly for himself. Merlin wants to watch Arthur. He’s beautiful, as he leans back, lets his head fall against the wall, bearing that thick neck. Merlin would like to undo his tie and touch his nipples and lick, lick, lick. Maybe some other time. He fists Arthur’s cock loose and slow, he traces a vein with his fingertip, he slides his fingers over Arthur’s balls and back and down a fraction, just to see what Arthur does—which is nothing, except opening his legs wider. 

Arthur’s eyes are closed when Merlin speeds. When he comes, his mouth is open, his brow furrowed. It’s amazing. Intense.

Merlin can’t resist. In the heat of the moment or something, because he’s never had the urge to do it before, he leans down and kisses the tip of Arthur’s come-wet cock. Arthur’s fingers comb softly through Merlin’s hair and he says tentatively, “Next time, will you suck it?”

“Next time?” Merlin pretends he’s thinking through an answer. Arthur’s caress is distracting and lovely, it’s bloody lovely. Merlin could rest his head here on Arthur’s thigh and never get up. “So, uh, how about half an hour of Chemistry then I’ll suck you off?”

Arthur licks his lips and loosens his tie. "Okay. I could suck you, too, if you want."

Merlin wants. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Merlin wants. And he decides right then and there, he’s had enough talk of Chemistry. From now on, with Arthur, it’s strictly Biology.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Livejournal](http://planejane.livejournal.com/168554.html).


End file.
